


开车文注意

by Fionaaa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 21:02:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15397365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fionaaa/pseuds/Fionaaa
Summary: 甜心格格和大撸子双向暗恋的背景，在法鸡夺冠后的酒后乱性





	开车文注意

**Author's Note:**

> 答应好的开车文，手速感人刚写完

2018 法国队终于再度夺冠的背景。私设巨多，ooc预警  
配对：奥利维尔 吉鲁/安东尼 格列兹曼  
分级：R   
概括：在俄罗斯最后的一个夜晚，格列兹曼和吉鲁最终对互相表达了自己的感情，是小型剧情车  
叨逼一句：剧情都是胡编乱造的，没有什么现实依据，考据党请慎入。  
　　  
　　  
正文 ↓  
　　

淋浴间雾气腾腾，隐隐能听到水滴在石质地板上的声音。只剩一个隔间里 有人在冲洗。  
　　  
　　  
嘈杂的水声 泼洒在格列兹曼的头上 顺着短而依然柔软的金发、紧致光滑的皮肤滑落到地上，淅淅索索的流进地漏，形成不易被人察觉的漩涡。  
　　  
　　  
敲门声让格列兹曼关了淋浴喷头 裹上浴巾去开门。

　　  
这时候来的，肯定是他。  
　　  
　　  
手掌覆上冰凉的金属把手，刚准备拉开房门时 那人已经推门进来了。  
　　  
　　  
暗绿色的瞳仁里倒映着吉鲁隐忍不住的笑容 睫毛和眉毛上挂满了水珠。  
　　  
　　  
“大家都在一起庆祝，这是在俄罗斯的最后一个晚上了，去玩玩吧。” 

　　  
“嗯…我知道，我本来打算冲洗完就去的。”  
　　  
　　  
沉默片刻 吉鲁看着格列兹曼出了神。  
　　  
　　  
吉鲁好似有话要说 但最终还是没能开口。  
　　  
　　  
“好的，那我在那边等你”  
　　

派对上很嘈杂，格列兹曼喝了不少whisky，脸红彤彤的 眯着眼睛笑，坐在软垫上头晕目眩。  
　　  
　　  
吉鲁坐在格列兹曼旁边，为了不让他摇摇晃晃的倒在地上 只好用手臂搂住格列兹曼的细腰，心不在焉的想着些事情。  
　　  
　　  
“Olivier…我有点热还很困” 格列兹曼突然抬起头  
　　  
　　  
“你喝太多了 还有刚才淋了那么久的雨，那我送你回去休息”   
　　  
　　  
“你们先玩，我送他回房 安东尼不太舒服” 吉鲁转身给博格巴小声说了几句，遍带着格列兹曼回了房间。  
　　  
　　  
“好吧，他今天也累坏了” 博格巴拍拍吉鲁的肩膀 示意他赶紧把醉醺醺的小安东尼送回去。  
　　

吉鲁把格列兹曼放在酒店干净崭新的大床上，格列兹曼就躺在床上对着吉鲁眨着眼睛。  
　　  
　　  
“好了…那我回去了，要不舒服就给我发个信息。”  
　　  
　　  
格列兹曼还是一言不发，继续笑吟吟的看着吉鲁。  
　　  
　　  
吉鲁觉得气氛有些不太对，所以转身准备离开，却突然被坐起来的格列兹曼一把抓住 因为重心不太稳 和格列兹曼一同栽倒在白色的被褥上。  
　　  
　　  
“Olivier，我难受 你能留下来陪我吗…”  
　　  
　　  
这时的格列兹曼看着委屈又可怜 吉鲁实在是找不出理由拒绝，当然他也不想拒绝。  
　　  
　　  
这个男孩，优秀，闪耀。  
　　  
　　  
吉鲁渴望他，渴望拥有这个男孩儿纯净的灵魂 拥有他柔软的身体 。  
　　  
　　  
这副身体，一定能在交合的时候，被任意折叠成每一个姿势。

　　  
不如就趁人之危？吉鲁暗笑着 唇越来越贴近格列兹曼的唇瓣 最后吻了上去。  
　  
　　  
每次当自己捧着他的脸庞时，吉鲁都多么想吻上那淡红色的嘴唇 ，舔舐他脸颊挂着的腥咸的汗珠与泪水。吉鲁每次都会想 这唇味道一定不错 ，果然是这样 比自己想象中的还要美味的多。  
　　  
　　  
哦，他没有反抗。  
　　  
　　  
那么，就继续吧。  
　　  
　　  
吉鲁多么想侵犯格列兹曼的身体，给他烙上自己的痕迹 给他漂亮的颈部纹上自己的名字，多么想给他带上乳环。  
安东尼是自己的，是属于自己的。  
　　  
　　  
吉鲁的动作越来越过分，舌头在格列兹曼的唇齿间扫荡 剐蹭。身下人只是皱起了眉头 紧闭着双眼，紧紧抓住吉鲁有劲的手臂，羞涩的回应着。终于，吉鲁放过了格列兹曼的嘴唇 格列兹曼羞红了脸 低着头大口喘气。  
　　  
　　  
“吉鲁…我早就想和你说了，我…我喜欢你…我不止一次的梦见你对我这么做了…” 格列兹曼把头埋进吉鲁结实的胸膛 鼻腔里全都是这个男人的味道。  
　　  
　　  
“是吗…安东尼 那么，我可以把你的梦演绎完吗 ”  
　　  
　　  
没等格列兹曼同意，吉鲁已经褪下了格列兹曼宽松的短裤，手掌在格列兹曼紧实而白皙的大腿上抚着 沿着大腿向上 到达了格列兹曼的腰间。接着一路向下 最终抚摸到了格列兹曼的臀部，手指进入格列兹曼的后穴 干涩的后穴似乎很难以接受吉鲁的手指。  
　　  
　　  
酒店的付费区域内，有避孕套和润滑 吉鲁毫不犹豫伸出长臂去拿。  
　　  
　　  
手指蘸了些润滑剂 向神秘的地方探去 有了润滑的帮助，  
　　  
　　  
很快第一根手指成功的进入了。  
　　  
　　  
“好胀…能拿出去吗…”  
　　  
　　  
“等会儿，宝贝，马上就好了”吉鲁安慰般的吻了吻格列兹曼的额头，接着进入了第二根手指。  
　　  
　　  
褶皱的穴口已经被撑开，吉鲁慢慢的将第三根指也深入了 粉红色的雏菊一张一张的 仿佛引诱着吉鲁。  
　　

“安东尼，疼的话就咬我吧”   
　　  
　　  
随着性器的缓缓插入，格列兹曼疼得抓紧了身下的床单 眼角的泪水硬生生从禁闭的双眼中挤出来。  
　　  
　　  
“Olivier…疼…慢点”   
　　  
　　  
吉鲁实在是心疼的要紧，用手托着两个粉白的臀瓣轻轻按揉 亲吻着腰间优美的线条，下身还是继续抽动着，舌尖舔舐格列兹曼胸前的殷红。因为舌尖湿润的触感，还有胸前阵阵的快感，格列兹曼浑身都在颤抖。

　　  
吉鲁亲吻格列兹曼的脖颈，对着他微红的耳尖吹着温热湿润的丝丝气流 下身的动作渐渐快了起来。格列兹曼的肠壁里又软又热，在润滑剂的作用下舒适的很，紧紧的包裹着吉鲁的性器 任由在其中随意抽动。  
　　

手掌覆上男孩儿性感的腰窝，那男孩把头窝在吉鲁的肩膀处，睫毛扫的吉鲁甚至觉得有点痒。  
　　  
　　  
“Olivier…给我…给我更多…快些”  
　　  
　　  
格列兹曼的绿色眼眸充满了情欲的味道，房间里回荡着淫靡的水声。奇怪的一丝丝暖流从格列兹曼挺立的分身一直向上，贯穿了他的整个身体。  
　　  
　　  
格列兹曼紧紧搂着吉鲁的脖子不放手，两人交合的地方温度高的惊人。在温暖的穴道的包围之下，吉鲁抽插地速度逐渐变快，格列兹曼想要的也更多 就像一只贪婪可怜的小蜜蜂，疯狂的向吉鲁索取着，回应着吉鲁的一次又一次进攻。  
　　  
　　  
吉鲁不经意间用力顶撞了内壁里的一个小点，格列兹曼却如同触电了一般的颤栗，腹部的肌肉紧缩 猛然睁大了眼睛。

 

“就是这…小宝贝…舒服吗”  
　　  
　　  
吉鲁故意的继续撞击格列兹曼的那个敏感点，每一次的顶撞都让格列兹曼头皮发麻，脑袋里像塞满了棉花团一样迟钝，脸颊烧疼烧疼的。  
　　  
　　  
“啊…Olivier…快点…啊…不要了…唔…不行了”

 

挺立的分身紧紧的贴着小腹，因为很久没有释放 显得又红又肿。汗液打湿了格列兹曼柔软的金发，手臂上蜿蜒的血管，颈部的青筋也暴露了出来，格列兹曼的脚指绷的直直的。在高潮的时候，抓着吉鲁的指尖都微微泛白 ，修长的双腿都发软了 还是如同抱着救命稻草一样的环绕在吉鲁的腰间。  
　　  
　　  
“不行了…Olivier…让我射吧…我…不行了…”  
　　  
　　  
格列兹曼大口大口的呼吸着空气，漂亮的眼睛紧紧地闭着。吉鲁当然心疼他的小宝贝，格列兹曼抓紧床单，粘稠的白浊一股股的喷射出来。吉鲁也最后再狭窄的肠壁中冲刺了几下，伴随着一声性感的低吼 也最终释放了出来。  
　　  
　　  
高潮后的格列兹曼全身都是颤抖的，软绵绵的趴在大床上，喘息着 吉鲁的精华也缓缓从被肏到红肿的小穴中流出来，弄脏了白净的被罩。  
　　  
　　  
汗味夹杂着精液的味道，吉鲁俯下身，与格列兹曼十指相扣。劳累一天的格列兹曼早就困的不行了，在加上吉鲁的一番折腾，更是累的马上要昏睡过去。  
　　  
　　  
“安东尼…听我说”吉鲁的嗓音有些沙哑低沉 。  
　　  
　　  
“我…我爱你，安东尼 虽然这听起来有些奇怪，因为我们的性别…”  
　　  
　　  
“好了吉鲁…好了Olivier…别在继续了，我知道” 格列兹曼用最动听的声音继续说着

　　  
“Olivier…我也同样爱你”

　　  
他们接吻，拥抱……俄罗斯的天依旧黑着，可他们两人的心情，早已经是艳阳高照了。  
　  
　　  
END  
　　


End file.
